


Proposals Under the Peach Tree

by Inastiel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inastiel/pseuds/Inastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Jim proposes to Leo and Leo, despite his gruff persona, slowly begins to crack and he bursts into tears because he never thought someone would actually love him as much as he loved them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals Under the Peach Tree

The sun is hot and the air warm in the Georgian afternoon, but Leonard and Jim are safely ensconced under one of McCoy farm peach trees.

“Can you get me a peach, Bones?” Jim asks, gesturing up at the ancient tree. Leonard snorts. “Get one yourself.”

Jim shakes his head. “You know the best ones.” He insists.

Leonard’s expression softens and he turns his gaze upwards, looking for the perfect peach. He clambers to his feet and begins to test each fruit. His fingers close over a golden peach and he grins. The fruit is perfectly ripe – not too soft, not too hard.

“This is gonna be the best damn peach you’d ever tasted, much better than that replicated trash you eat.” He turns to hand it to Jim and freezes.

Jim is on one knee, beaming up at him.

The peach slips from Leonard’s numb fingers. “Oh.” He chokes out.

“Bones, you’re compassionate and kind and brave and steadfast, and you are the greatest man I have ever met. I know for sure now that my home, no matter the stars we travel, will always lie with you. ”

Jim takes a breath and then presents an elegantly simple ring, offering to Leonard a lifetime with him. “I love you, Bones. Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Leonard breathes, and embraces that lifetime.

Jim’s smile is almost blinding. As he slips the ring on Leonard’s finger the first tear drops. A great wave of love and affection crashes through Leonard and then he’s on the ground in front of Jim, reaching out.

“Jim.” He murmurs, placing his hands on either side of Jim’s face. “I love you.”

Leonard leans forward, carried by the momentum of his adoration for the man before him, and kisses Jim. He pours all of his affection and happiness and awe he has for him into it, communicating without words exactly how much he loves Jim.

And Jim speaks back to him in the same language, telling him of the adoration and hope and reverence he has for him, weaving a story of exactly how glad he is that in the vastness of the universe they somehow managed to collide into this unbreakable binary system together.

They break apart when the need for air becomes acute, and then the unflappable, strong and gruff Leonard dissolves into sobs as the realization that someone could love him as much as he loved them finally hits him.

“You okay Bones? Not turning into a sap, are you?” Jim teases even though his own eyes are swimming with tears.

“The day I turn into a sap is the day you give up on your crew.” Leonard murmurs and wraps his arms around Jim. Jim twines his own arms around Leonard and together they curl under the peach tree, the happiest they have ever been.

“I made you drop the peach.” Jim suddenly frowns, staring at the deserted fruit.

Leonard laughs. “I’m sure that’s a matter of great importance.”

Jim turns back to Leonard and kisses him again, mumbling. Leonard makes out the shape of the words against his lips

“Not as important as you.”


End file.
